Stolen Memories
by kyna016
Summary: Lost then Stolen: Will Kenshin be able to get his beloved back? Or, will he lose her again?


**Disclaimer:**The characters that were featured in this fan fiction are NOT MINE!! Events and situations are purely from my intellectual property. So, yes, STEALING this story is against the law.

**Author's Note: **Hope you like this one because it's my first. My fingers are crossed!!

**STOLEN MEMORIES**

_Chapter 1 – To be Forgotten_

'_Years have passed since the death of the girl that I hold dearly in my heart. I miss many things about her, the way she smiles, the way she laughs, the way she puts the needs of others in front of herself,f and most of all, her compassionate heart. Still, there is this part of me, unmoving, believing that she is still alive, that she is…is somewhere in this great big world. Hiding in small corner, cowering in fear, waiting for me to call out her name and hear me promise her, "I will protect you." '_

"Oi, Kenshin!!!" called a man from the door, "Aren't you going to work today?"

A man with flaming red hair stood up from the clean white sofa, he walked to his condominium door and opened it slowly, revealing the tall, chocolate-haired man who knocked on his door.

"Ohayou (Good Morning), Sanosuke…" he greeted, smiling gently.

"So? Are you going to work today?" he asked irritably.

"Yeah…probably later" he replied plainly

"Still thinking about her, I bet ne Kenshin?"

Kenshin faced the floor, his bushy red mane covering his soft lavender eyes.

"Did think so," Sano turned, his back facing Kenshin, then put both his hands behind his head, "If I were you, I'd find someone new to think about," he stared at Kenshin from the corner of his eye, "Just make sure its not the fox your trying to replace her with, she's mine," said Sano in a joking manner as he march out of the condominium building, "Catch you later, ja!"

Kenshin smiled as he lifted his head while he stared at Sano walking away. He motioned his head from right to left, thinking, _'He'll never learn,' _he opened his door silently, so as not to disturb other condominium occupiers. He then again sat on his clean white sofa, and stared at the picture that stood lifelessly at the dark corner of the small living room, her face was hidden, yet her lips, smiled at him tirelessly. It pierced his heart just to think that it was his fault that she vanished from his life.

"Sano, tell me again why Kenshin's always late when this day comes?" asked a girl with a long braided hairstyle pleadingly.

"Find some one else to tell you that boring love story again, weasel!" Sano joked about

With one of her eyebrows twitching and veins suddenly popping up from her head, she started violently chasing Sano all over the company lobby.

"How dare you call me a weasel, you big dumb jerk!" she shouts out loud, making heads turn, they finally stopped behind the costumer service area.

Sano covered her mouth, "Calm down," he whispered briskly into Misao's ear, "My cousin, she's so stubborn, you know little cousins, hehehe.." he announced over the other company employees; the employees turned away from Sano and went back to their own businesses, never minding his feeble attempt to getaway from the trouble he got himself into.

Right after their daily morning rituals, Sano and Misao sat down on the chairs right across from each other. "Find some one else to tell you that boring love story then," he turned to Misao and put out his tongue then turned his back again with his arms crossed.

"And you go find someone pay your food bills, you big dumb jerk!" she stood up from the chair and started to walk away.

Sano, on the other hand, knew what the disadvantages were when Misao is gone, no one would TREAT him to EXPENSIVE restaurants anymore, and moreover no more energizing exercises during mornings. He jumped up so suddenly that the chair he was sitting on almost fell down, he ran towards Misao saying sorry from the bottom of his heart, more like from the bottom of his stomach.

"….I'll tell you that boring old love story again, ok?" Sano finished

"Hai!" Misao replied cheerfully, quickly sitting on the chair she left earlier. "Let's start now!"

Sano sighed and thought, 'What have I gotten myself into?' he too, went back to his chair. "Fine. But I really hate this story…It all started ten years ago, Kenshin was still young then…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_--START OF FLASHBACK—_

A certain girl with long dark silky hair and sapphire blue eyes was holding a letter; she whispered what it said ever so softly, as if she can't believe what it said, "meet me at Tokyo Bay, 7'o clock this evening, I need to tell something of great importance….Ken-shin."

She reread the letter several times; making sure that her eyes weren't deceiving her, else playing tricks on her. They weren't. This was it, she told herself.

'Kenshin was acting very suspicious these last few weeks, he seems always nervous when I'm around…this must be the day…he would propose,' she thought, all jittery, excited, and nervous at the same time.

'I should wear something special today,' with that thought in mind, she stood up, grabbed her shoulder bag and hurriedly went home.

AT TOKYO BAY

Kenshin walked back and forth, as he waited for the girl he holds dearly in his heart. He stopped, looked up and saw the girl of his dreams running towards him.

She stopped, panting, holding on to her knees for support. "Sorry for being late," she said as she stood up straight, "The traffic was terrible and…" her sentence was cut off, for Kenshin had put his index finger over her lips.

"Its okay, you don't need to explain, Kaoru," he said lightly, his soft lavender eyes staring at her affectionately.

She smiled then twirled around, saying, "Do you like it?" she asked, playfully.

"Hai" Kenshin replied

Kaoru was wearing simple white clean shoes, matched with a baby blue and glittery sleeveless dress that reaches just below her knees. As for jewelry, she was wearing the sapphire blue earrings that Kenshin gave her for their 5th anniversary. Kenshin simply wore a light clothed white polo with black slacks and sandals. (The blue and glittery dress is inspired by KOHANA28!!!:])

"Shall we go?" Kenshin asked, holding out his hand.

"To where?" Kaoru asked curiously

"Just trust me" he replied.

The sun set perfectly when Kenshin and Kaoru set foot upon the boat that Kenshin bought especially for the occasion.

"Kenshin, what's with all the surprises?" Kaoru asked, as she cautiously took steps.

Kenshin had blindfolded her.

"Are you ready? I'm going to take off your blind fold now." stated Kenshin

"Okay" replied Kaoru as he carefully took off the blind fold.

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes, overwhelmed. You could see the sunset blended perfectly upon the boat that was now setting sail into Tokyo Bay. Kaoru looked around only to drown in the eyes of her beloved.

"Where are we?" Kaoru asked

"We're in a boat at Tokyo Bay." Replied Kenshin

"You mean to say, you rented this boat?" Kaoru, dazzled

"Uhm..actually, I bought it, for our anniversary"

Kaoru look straight into Kenshin's eyes, seeing at how serious he was, she blushed different shades of red.

"You didn't have to do that Kenshin" she replied shyly, playing with her fingers.

Kenshin smiled gently at how she reacted, "Shall we eat then?" he asked Kaoru, once again holding out his hand. Kaoru looked around she didn't even see that they were in the rooftop. There was a table on one corner with chairs, candles, and musicians.

Breath taken, "Kenshin.." she sighed, "Okay," she took hold of his hand.

Kenshin set the chair for her. They ate dinner, exchanged stories and recalled good memories. Finally the time came, he asked Kaoru to come with him in a corner where the sunset perftly. He held on to her hand tightly, as if anyone wanted to take it away from him.

"Did you like my surprise?" Kenshin asked as both of them leaned into the rails of the boat.

"Hai, would any girl NOT be happy if her boyfriend does this?" she asked jokingly

He gave a little smile, and then began to get serious. He faced Kaoru and held on to both of her hands.

Kaoru, a bit startled, thought, 'This is it' and started into Kenshin's soft lavender eyes.

"Kaoru," he began, "I want you to know that, I loved you ever since the day we met and it shudders my heart just to think that someone might take you away from me, and I want to ask you this question that I find very hard to keep all these years," He put his hand inside his left pocket and put out a small blue box, never letting go of Kaoru's left hand, he knelt down in one knee, and drowned into Kaoru's teary sapphire blue eyes.

"Kaoru," he began again, his voice a bit shaky, he opened the small blue box and took out the sapphire ring that matches Kaoru's eyes completely, and he then inserted the ring into her ring finger, "Will…will you marry me?"

Through her tearful face, Kaoru answered the question, "H-hai..Yes Kenshin, I'll marry you"

Kenshin stood from his position, held on to Kaoru' shoulders and embraced her tightly. Then he let go of her and said, "Arigatou, Kaoru, you have made me so happy."

"Not as happy as I am," she replied.

The sun has finally set as the musicians played romantic music. Kenshin took Kaoru's face into his hands and wiped away her tears, as well as the strands of hair that covered her face brought by the strong wind.

Slowly, yet surely, Kenshin's lips approached Kaoru's. The stars seem shine so brightly at the foreseen event, and under them the couple kissed each other passionately.

As the couple deepened their kiss, they were very oblivious to what was going on around them. Another boat approached them, with extreme force, it hit the boat where the Kenshin and Kaoru were.

The couple broke their kiss and Kaoru fell off balance; she was knocked out of the boat. "KENSHIN!" she shouted, "KAORU!"

The rain started to pour suddenly, as another strong force hit the boat. This caused the young girl to slowly slip away from Kenshin's grip. "KENSHIN!" she shouted, once again; her tear-stained face the last thing in plain view.

"KAORU!" Kenshin tried to jump after her but some people stopped him.

"Sir, don't, you might not survive!" the man pleaded "The waves are strong, let's go inside"

"No! My Fiancée! She's out there!" he pushed his way out of their hands. But it was too late; the waves have taken her away, to a place where she would live peacefully.

"KAORU!!!!" he shouted, the painful cry reflected the ache that now filled his empty and lifeless heart.

(Finally! I finished this flashback. Just want to give credit to my brother; he helped me with this, in a way)

_--END OF FLASHBACK—_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Waaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" sniff, sniff, Misao sobbed, "That was such a sad story, Sanosuke!! Waaaaaahhhh!!!!"

"And that's why I don't want to tell you that boring love story," he replied plainly

"So boss Kenshin is still mourning over her death up to now?" she asked, as Sano pushed Misao into the elevator, pressing the 5th floor button leading to the designing department where Misao worked.

"Yeah, I guess that's probably why he's late!" he replied irritably, he waved Misao goodbye while the elevator doors started to close, then walked back to his station.

Misao sat on her table, still thinking about that story. 'Hmmmm… I wish something as wonderful as a love story like that would happen to my Aoshi-sama and me…well except for the falling part of course...but how come Sano knew boss Kenshin's love story? I know boss won't speak of something as personal as that….hmmm…'

The office doors burst open, it was Kenshin, and he walked into his room that is on the end of the office. He passed by Misao's table. "Ohayou, Boss" she said as she stood and bowed.

"Ohayou, Misao" he said plainly, not like the usual greeting she receives from last month when she was new.

'Sano WAS right, he's so lifeless today.'

Kenshin slammed the door when he went into his room, the office door once again opened, now revealing their company president, Tomoe Yukishiro, accompanied by a girl.

"Ohayou, Tomoe-dono" greeted Misao, bowing.

"Where is Himura-san?" Tomoe asked.

"He just went into his office, Miss" replied Misao, her eyes traveling into the girl she was with. Something had seemed so familiar about her.

"Please accompany me there" replied Tomoe commandingly

"Yes, Miss" she leaded the both of them to Kenshin's room

When they arrived at the room, Misao knocked cautiously at the door, fearing that Kenshin might not be in a good mood. "Boss, Tomoe-dono is here to see you"

"Come in" came Kenshin's another plain reply.

Misao opened the door carefully, Kenshin was there, sitting in his usual chair, but she saw that he had just put a picture away, probably the girl Sano was talking about. She let Tomoe and the girl enter first.

But as Kenshin looked up from his desk, what he saw had taken him aback. It was the girl that was cause of his mourning, the girl that hurt him so much, the girl he held dearly in his heart, the girl of his dreams, his fiancée, his beloved… his Kaoru…

**Author's Note**:Yosh ! Revised! :)) I can't help laughing at my errors! LOL. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS please... I need to be motivated please 


End file.
